The Strange Seer
by MajesticWerewolf
Summary: When Harry gets thrown over 50 years into the past from a time-turner accident during the Battle of the Ministry. He ends up in 1943, during Tom Riddle's 5th year. Damn his bad luck.
1. Chapter 1

It was chaos. Spells of all colors in all directions, Death Eaters fighting Order members. All around our very own Harry Potter, fights were breaking out, but there's only one fight that he was paying attention to. Sirius Black, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

The two cousins were fighting to the death, yet Sirius didn't seem to realize the danger he was in. He was even taunting Bellatrix, laughing at her efforts. That only angered her further, though.

"Sirius," Harry yells out in warning, "please, be careful!"

The man in question just gave Harry a reckless grin, earning him a shriek of anger from the Black witch he was fighting.

"Of course, Harry," Sirius responds.

Then, everything happened at once. A death eater nocked Tonks into a shelf (wait- where did that come from?!) filled with time turners, which Harry was standing next to, nursing an injured arm while shooting spells at Death Eaters unnoticed.

Tonks scrambled away, running back to shoot more spells at the guilty Death Eater.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't so lucky. He didn't notice the little time machines start to shake, nor did he know that the Unspeakables were working on a new version, hoping that you would be sent over 100 years in the past.

But what Harry did notice, is the massive explosion they caused. And it hurt like a son of a bitch.

He was thrown back, landing in the middle of the room. He heard multiple voices calling his name, the only one he can truly make out being Sirius'.

"Sirius," he croaked.

"Harry, please… please don't leave me… I can't fail for a second time," the man responded, running up to him and placing Harry's head in his lap.

Harry's vision was getting blurry, and he felt a weird tingling feeling running along his body, Is this what it feels like to die? Harry thought, No! I still have to defeat Voldemort! Tom Riddle- that bastard! I can't let him win.

"I… love you," Harry gasped, his voice becoming fainter as his ability to talk left him, "Sirius, Hermione…. Ginny… R-Ron…"

With that, our Harry faded away. Like, literally. I don't mean he died, I mean he actually faded away, thoughts of Tom Riddle and the sounds of his friends' voices, pleading for him to hold on.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of Tom Riddle's sixth year at Hogwarts, and was just dismissed from the welcome back feast, leading the new 1st years to the Slytherin dormitory.

It was his duty, as a prefect to lead the newest Slytherins to the dormitory, as well as patrolling the halls most nights.

He reached the painting that marks the entrance to the Common Room, and turned on his heel to look at the frightened 11 year olds.

"This is the entrance to our dormitory. Don't forget where it is. Don't forget the password. You will be notified if the password changes," his cold, emotionless voice seemed to scare the small children.

Good.

"Boggart," Tom said, turning back to the painting of the Green snake on the wall. The painting opened, showing the common room.

Tom let the children file in, where Slughorn was waiting to give his ridiculous speech that he recycles every year.

"Thank you, Tom! Say, are you staying to listen this year?" Slughorn asked.

"I'm afraid I can not," Tom responded, plastering a fake smile on his face, "I have my rounds to do. I am a prefect, after all."

Slughorn laughed, his large belly shaking, "oh, of course, my boy! I wouldn't expect anything less, not from Tom Riddle!"

Tom just nodded, and left, heading towards the library. Yes, Tom Riddle lied. Not an uncommon occurrence. Someone finding out is, though.

Unfortunately (or fortunately- depending on who you ask), this was not a normal library visit for the young wizard.

X-X

The first thing Harry saw when he woke up, was of the most perfect face he had ever seen on a body before.

'Wait', Harry thought, 'Aren't I supposed to be dead?'

"Are you alright?" The face asked, voice cool and uncaring. Now that he thought about it, both the face and the voice where familiar.

"Yeah? Where am I?" Harry responded, his mind foggy from his fall.

"Hogwarts," the boy- he determined this perfect person was a boy, which made him confused as to why he was feeling attracted to him- answered.

Wait- he was at Hogwarts? Harry day up, and confirmed that this was indeed, Hogwarts.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" Harry asked, panicked. He was scouring his mind to find out who this very attractive boy was, but he just couldn't remember!

"My name is Tom Riddle, 5th year prefect for Slytherin house. As for how you got here-" Tom was cut off by Harry promptly fainting on the spot.

So, that's how I know him, were his final thoughts before his world went dark.


End file.
